1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image storage device which is provided with a recorder for recording, a plurality of times, an image signal picked up by an image sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years many proposals have been made for purely electronic reproduction of an input image through the use of photoelectric conversion elements or optoelectro transducers such as BBDs and CCDs instead of conventional cameras employing a silver salt photographic material which involves chemical treatment in reproduction of an input image, as set forth, for example, in Japanese Patent "Kokai" (Laid-Ipen) Gazette No. 52912/74. With this kind of method, however, it is general practice that an image signal obtained with the photoelectric conversion element is once recorded on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape or the like and then reproduced by a reproducing device for display on an image display device such as a television receiver set, for instance. Accordingly, an error occurs in the recording-reproducing process. Such an error, in the case of producing an output image by recording and reproducing the image signal obtained with the photoelectric conversion element, constitutes an important factor which determines the image quality of the output image, except a picture element defect of the photoelectric conversion element. Especially in a recording and reproducing device employing a magnetic tape, as noise by travel of the tape, dropout and so forth inevitably introduce errors, excellent image quality is difficult to obtain. In order to enhance the image quality, it is necessary, of course, to improve the recording and reproducing accuracy of the recording and reproducing device itself and to use a defect-free recording medium of high quality. However, this requires a high precision and complex mechanism, and hence is difficult to achieve from the technical and economical points of view, further involving the problem of the image storage device becoming bulky.